I just wanted to make sure you know it, too
by Kitty2
Summary: Alanna&Jon Romance
1. Part 1

This is about Alanna and Jonathan, I always loved the couple from the very start and was very dissapointed when they didn´t marry in the end (I was 11 at that time, and thought that Jonathan was the perfect Prince :)!But as I grew older I began to understand why Alanna refused Jon in the end, now at the age of 18 I completely agree with Alanna and her choice (George is good for her, but Liam was also very cool! Yes, the famous Shang Dragon!! Lucky with men isn´t she?!) But then I read on Tamora Pierce´s Homepage that in her original script Jonathan and Alanna indeed married! I was very surprised by that! So I decide to write about my old, new favourite couple Alanna the squire (at the time of my story), and about Jonathan the prince and knight!) Before you read the story remind yourself on the books again..and here we go!  
  
********I just wanted to make sure you know it, too**************  
  
An Song of the Lionness (In the Hand of the Goddess) Fanfic by Kitty   
  
Alanna had realized that she was jealous of Delia of Eldorne the very first day she met the young noble lady at court. But she would´ve never admit that she actually was! To Gary and Raoul she just always said that she didn´t like the girl. Myles however had probably seen through her, because what he had said about her beeing jealous was more than true. She just wasn´t jealous because of the reasons that Myles thought she was!  
  
So although Alanna was scared of war she was at the other end happy that she had not to see Delia for a few month now. She also felt very proud of beeing Jonathans squire, something that most people at court could not understand. How could Jonathan chose someone as small and weak (in their eyes) as Alan was? Anyway, the young girl felt more than happy now riding next to Jonathan in the sunset to the east where Tusaine laid. As she looked up to the young man next to her she couldn´t help but notice how beautiful he was. His coal black hair, his shining blue eyes...like heaven. He looked even more good than Roger, no wonder that all the ladies at court nearly went crazy when Jonathan passed by. And no wonder that Jonathan liked Delia so much, she was so beautiful that Alanna was nothing against it. For the first time in her life Alanna wished to be Delia very much, Jonathan just gave the noble lady so much attention. Alanna at the other end was ´just` his friend, the same as Gary and Raoul.Even though he knew that she was a girl he never treated her like one. At the one hand Alanna was happy about that fact at the other just sad and a little bit angry. Alanna shook her her head. What was she thinking? She was riding to a war right now, a real adventure lay in front of her. And if she wanted romance that much she could have just tell George to be with her. She blushed a bit at the thought of him kissing her goodbye. ~Stop, it right now Alanna, or you´ll trun into one of those girls you hate so much~,she thought with fury. At least Faithful wasn´t there, he would have seen her blush and would tease without stoping.  
  
*What are you staring at Alan?*, Jonathan wanted to know.*Um, nothing Jon. I.. just, er, think that the dawning sun is very nice..*the girl replied. *Oh, gosh, you´re turning mushy with growing age, hmm? We are riding to a war, remember that. Maybe we should have left you in Corus.* Jonathan smiled evilly. Alanna grew angry again looked at him and nearly shouted *What have you said? YOU are the one that should have been left at court. It was you, not me that was packed in wool all your life.* *I´m sorry. Really,*he looked around to make sure that nobody was listening and then said very softly,*I´m just afraid, that maybe something will happen to you. You are not even 16. I know that you´re an brilliant fighter but, I just don´t want to loose you Alanna. * The squire looked up to the prince, *It´s ok Jon, I know how to look after myself.* Jonathan nodded and turned his attention to Gary and Raoul who where chatting about the new ladies at court. Alanna felt strange. He had called her *Alanna*, that was something very rare. And the look he gave her when, he said he cared. Suddenly Alanna felt even more odd. There was something in her spine running in her stomach. It felt like butterflies. She looked forward now to the Drell River for other reasons than war and adventure at the moment! TBC  
  
Kitty 


	2. Part 2

Thank you all very much for your reviews! Oh, I´m so flattered. And I´ll continue, just for you :)! Even though my English seems to be terrible (is this laziness or am I really that bad?.. a little bit embarrasing after nearly 7 years of English at school). ahem I hope you understand what I mean anyway. I love the Alanna Series very much, and I also love the Daine Series (but not that much probably because I´m a bit like Daine but want to be more like Alanna). And I love the PftS. It looks like romance after the second book (and I´m very fond of romance:)!In Fantasy Worlds with cute boys all around me and magic and stuff..yes that´ll be the perfect life! Please review and be nice ! But back to Alanna and Jonathan! Here we go again!  
  
********I just wanted to make sure you know it, too Part 2************** An Song of the Lionness (In the Hand of the Goddess) Fanfic by Kitty   
  
Alanna had a feeling that she wasn´t really ready for war. While she was very sure that Tortall would be fighting for the right reasons, she still didn´t like the idea of war at all. Most of the others thought differently, they couldn´t wait until they arrived at the River Drell. They wanted to throw themselves in battle as soon as possible. Alanna looked forward to the fighting, too, but she knew how terrible things could become. She had seen her fathers men fight against the Scanrans. It had been terrible. Not because of the blood and the hurt men, it was because Alanna had realized that the the villians had their reasons to fight. That not everything was black and white. The Men from Scanra fought because they were hungry and needed to feed their families. But the people of Trebond had to defend themselves, there was no other way. Who had been right?  
  
But this little skirmishes at Trebond were nothing against a battle in the Tusaine War, that was a fact that Alanna found out soon. She hadn´t fought a single battle or even a skirmish but she worked at the healers tent with Duke Baird. It was more than just horrible. Seeing the men die in pain was something she wouldn´t forget so soon. The Dark Lord took one after another to his realms and Alanna had nightmares and couldn´t really sleep at night. She always imagined that someday soon one of her friends would need her help in the healer tent. The biggest horror shook Alanna awake one night when she had dreamed that Jonathan had been hurt and was slowly dying while she couldn´t do a thing. Suddenly Duke Roger appeared in her dream and told her with an almost friendly smile *And I didn´t even need to get my hands dirty, Alan!* Alanna fought against screaming. Jonathan mustn´t be hurt. Her whole body just ached at the single thought of blood on his beautiful body. She walked over to his tent and looked at him in bed. He looked so peaceful and serene. ~No! It won´t happen. I just won´t let you die, Jon. Not by the hands of Roger and not by the hands of any dirty Tusaine man. I have to protect you. Be strong, Alanna. Be the lioness and protect your prince~Alanna thought with a single tear running down her cheek. Why did it feel so strange? Why did she care so much? It wasn´t just because he was her friend and he had saved her life in the black city. There was something else. But what was it? It felt a little bit like the feeling she had when George told her that he would like to marry her and.....No. She didn´t like the idea of this whole love thing at all. She didn´t need a lover. Not now, never. With her thoughts away from war, she finally stumbled into her own tent and back to bed, her cheeks still wet and a little bit red.  
  
But the next day wasn´t much better than her first at the HT. She had been send away by Duke Baird and Jonathan had brought her back on his hoarse to her tent. It had been so nice to cuddle into him. He smelled very good and his skin was soft and Angel like. Alanna had enjoyed herself very much until a certain cat appeared in the darkness and told her something about *lovesick girls*. Alanna got very angry at the *prissy animal*. After the meeting of Jem Tanner Alanna was even more embarressed, when she nearly said that she* wasn´t falling in love* to Faithful, but catched herself just in time, because Jon had been listening to the conversation. Alanna was very happy when she was back in her tent. That damn Faithful, she nearly had said something really embarressing in front of Jonathan. ~How would´ve he reacted if I really had said it?~Alanna thought. At the other side Faithful was right. She shouldn´t snuggle up to Jonathan in the public like she did. She had heard conversations at court of something called *boys love*, and met a few nobles that really looked like they did things with boys that normally boys only did with girls. While Alanna didn´t think that this was a problem, she didn´t want that people thought that Jonathan was also one of these and that he had a dirty relationship with his squire. Life at court was difficult enough without this rumour spreading around. Alanna then again thought of the men at the Healers tent and felt her whole body rebell. She just made it in time to prevent a mess in her tent. But after she had thrown up, Jonathan appeared. She nearly couldn´t believe it as he told her that he, too threw up after his first skirmish.But he just nodded an said *Don´t tell the men, will you?* *I won´t if you won´t* Alanna replied. *Done*. He held open the flap of the tent. *It wouldn´t do for them to think we´re sissies, would it?* Alanna agreed and smiled. Jonathan was right. And to her he was more man than anyone else at that moment.   
  
End Part 2  
  
Mmmh, I´m sorry for the last few sentence but I don´t know how I should have done it without a bit copying, and I want the things to happen as similar as possible. I´m sorry because I know that this sissy happening just happenend at Alannas first night at the HT Tent! Do you want me to continue? Let me know! If you want, the next episode will include our heroines first kiss with Jonathan..oh, it´ll be waffy, I promise!  
  
Kitty 


	3. Part 3

********I just wanted to make sure you know it, too Part 3************** An Song of the Lionness (In the Hand of the Goddess) Fanfic by Kitty   
  
The first thing that Alanna felt when she came back to her senses was pain. Horrible pain that was in her arm. Suddenly everything came back to her mind and she felt darkness overpowering her again.  
  
Alanna was dreaming. She dreamed about Thom, even though he was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Thom was sitting on a bed in a small room. "His room in the City of Gods ," Alanna suddenly knew. Even though Thom was now a Teenager himself, he still looked very similar to Alanna."Is this because the last time I saw him he was a kid, or does he really look like this now?" Alanna had no time to wonder anymore when suddenly a girl appeared in Thoms room. It was a very beautiful girl, she looked even better than Delia. She looked like a fairy. She surely was foreign because of her black hair and her dark small eyes. She probably was a Yamani. The girl smiled at Thom and he smiled back. Thom didn´t smile very often, but maybe he had changed. The few times Alanna knew that Thom had been smiling was when he was with her. Suddenly she felt ill. The girl and Thom started to kiss, and Alanna nearly screamed with fury. This was THOM! And he was kissing with another girl. Somehow Alanna had never thought of Thom as a boy. He was just her twin brother. Her second half. He was only interested in magic, and not in girls. He wasn´t like the boys at court. It struck Alanna like thunder when she began to realize that she was jealous. Was she jealous of the girl? Or was she jealous of Thom for having found somebody to love whom wasn´t her? Alanna felt very uneasy when she saw that Thom and the girl started to get undressed." I shouldn´t see that", she suddenly realized and returned to her own world, images of Thom and the Yamani girl still fresh in her mind.  
  
When she opened her eyes, the sun was shining and she had her arm fixed. Actually it had been Jonathan who did this. With all the problems of Thor, Thom and Jem Tanner, Alanna still had one thought freshly in her mind "Jonathan cares". She smiled as she saw him fix her aching arm again and the pain almost became secondary. She sqeezed his hand and said "Thank you for taking care of me, Jon." He suddenly gave her an look he never gave her before. Alanna felt her temperature rise. "Maybe I shouldn´t have said that" Alanna thought with panic. She couldn´t move she was still weak, and Jonathan...oh, my he was so close. Alanna didn´t dare to breathe when she felt his hand brush away her hair. He looked so different. Not for the bad, but this was so unusual. He leaned in on her and she knew perfectly what was coming next. She was really shocked at the thoughts she had at this special moment. "Do it.", she thought, "please don´t bake away now. I want it!" Suddenly he was even more close. Alanna discovered that she now was afraid to breathe. Carefully almost timidly, Jonathan kissed her mouth. It was like heaven, feeling his soft lips, with a tenderness he had nerver shown before, kiss against her own. It was a feeling that couldn´t be described, not in a thousand years, not with a thousand words. It wasn´t like her kiss with George. It was almost innocent, even though there was a longing inside, a longing for something Alanna was not sure about. Her mind went in circles and small butterflies travelled down her spine to her stomach. This feeling...it was so unbelieveable. And even though the kiss lasted only a moment, it was a whole new fantastic experience for Alanna. It was the best feeling Alanna had ever had. It felt so...right! When the moment was over, Alanna felt blood rising in her head. Not because of Myles, who had just arrived and what he had probably seen or because she felt embaressed. She felt something new inside her, and even though she´d never would have admitted it, she knew, she was in love.  
  
As Myles and Jonathan left the tent and Alanna was down on earth again, she suddenly knew why she had seen Thom in her dream before. "I have seen Thom with the girl he loves, and it is possible that he, too, has seen me with Jonathan. We are twins, indeed." Alanna blushed a little at the thought of Thom seeing her kiss with Jonathan. But for her it was more important that Thom was lucky with the Yamani girl. She did not feel jealous anymore. It was a light feeling now, making her smile. She had Jonathan, and somehow she knew that she would never be lonely again, as long as her prince was there.  
  
End part 3  
  
I promised it would be waffy! (WAFF means Warm and Fuzzy Feelings!) I´m sorry again for that bad grammar and typing...even though I hope you all understood what I was writing! And in the next part of this little story, it gets even more romantic because Alannas 17th Birthday arrives and we all know what´ll happen on this special day. Do you want me to describe the event a little bit graphic or not? ;)! PS: I know that Thom is a little bit ooc, because he really doesn´t care for anything else than magic, power and Alanna, but I wanted him to have a little fun,too. He will die soon enough! 


End file.
